S A S U K E
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Aku menemukannya di malam Natal yang dingin dan bersalju. Dia terluka, terlihat sangat lemah dan dekil. Kuajak dia pulang bersamaku. Kunamai dia 'Sasuke', nama yang sama seperti anjing peliharaan Jiraiya yang telah mati. Setidaknya nama itu lebih baik daripada 'Bocah Jalang'. -NaruSasu-


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : SASUKE

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Suspense?

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : M

Sum : Aku menemukannya di malam Natal yang dingin dan bersalju. Dia terluka, terlihat sangat lemah dan dekil. Kuajak dia pulang bersamaku. Kunamai dia 'Sasuke', nama yang sama seperti anjing peliharaan Jiraiya yang telah mati. Setidaknya nama itu lebih baik daripada 'Bocah Jalang'.

* * *

Hari ini adalah malam Natal yang dingin dan bersalju, jalanan dipenuhi tumpukan salju setinggi betis anak-anak. Malam yang sangat tenang dan damai. Usai melaksanakan misa di Gereja, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk segera pulang, membuat cokelat panas ataupun meringkuk seperti ulat bulu di dalam selimut.

Akupun berpikiran begitu. Sayangnya, aku harus menundanya sedikit.

"Ampun, tuan... Sakit..."

Sebuah rintihan terdengar dari lorong sempit yang gelap, memaksaku untuk melangkah ke sana. Aku heran dengan orang-orang di sekitar, mengapa mereka tidak mendengar suara rintihan itu? Apa dinginnya cuaca membuat pendengaran mereka terganggu?

"Sakit... Akh!" rintihan yang disertai isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Ah~ mmm~ annnhhh~" terdengar juga desahan yang lain.

Rasa penasaran, membuatku untuk melangkah ke sumber suara. Aku melihat seorang pria sedang memperkosa seorang remaja. Remaja dekil itu terbaring di tanah tanpa pakaian sambil menangis memohon ampun. Tapi pria itu malah mendesah dan tidak segan-segan meninju wajah remaja itu karena terlalu berisik.

Jiwa liarku langsung mengatakan, _"Bunuh!"_

Aku mengeluarkan palu dari saku _coat_ ku, lalu melayangkan dengan kuat ke kepala pria itu. Tidak memberi jeda untuk pria itu menjerit, aku langsung melayangkan paluku lagi bertubi-tubi ke wajahnya hingga darahnya muncrat ke wajahku. Setelah puas melihat wajah busuk pria itu hancur, aku berbalik menuju remaja yang diperkosa tadi.

Remaja itu terpaku menatapku, wajah dan tubuh telanjangnya juga terkena cipratan darah pria itu. Aku menyeka darah di wajahnya yang memar dan membengkak, aku bisa melihat bola matanya yang senada dengan langit malam ini. Aku juga bisa melihat 'gajah' kecilnya. Ternyata dia laki-laki. Remaja itu terlihat seumuran denganku. Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Remaja itu merebut paluku, kemudian dengan kasar mendorongku nyaris terjungkang.

"Pergi!" ucapnya sambil memeluk paluku, tubuhnya menggigil tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Hey! Itu paluku!"

"Pergi! Sebelum mereka datang menghajarmu!"

Apa dia bermaksud untuk melindungiku? Ck! Sangat tidak keren jika orang lemah seperti dia melindungiku.

Aku melepaskan _coat_ ku, lalu kupakaikan di tubuhnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi sama-sama!" ajakku sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Seperti terhipnotis, remaja itu menerima ajakanku. Kami menyeka darah di tubuh kami dengan kaos dekil milik remaja itu. Remaja itu memakai celana panjangnya yang dekil dan sobek. Aku meraba-raba isi jaket dan celana pria yang kubunuh itu. Hanya menemukan sebungkus rokok yang isinya tiga batang. Langsung kukantongi rokok itu.

Lalu aku menggendong remaja itu ke punggungku, kaki kirinya terluka -seperti luka tusuk. Dia terlalu lemah untuk berjalan, karena rasa perih pada pantatnya yang berdarah.

Kamipun pergi meninggalkan mayat pria itu. Tidak terlalu mencemaskan bahwa polisi akan menangkap kami. Ah! Aku lupa. Di kota ini tidak ada polisi.

Sejak terjadi pemberontakan dan pemerintah berhasil digulingkan, kota Konoha ini telah bebas dari keadilan dan hukum. Hanya menganut sistem hukum rimba, yang lemah akan mati ditindas oleh yang kuat. Jika tidak ingin mati, maka harus hidup berkelompok. Tentunya, yang berkelompok itu pasti ada yang terlemah juga.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada remaja yang sedang kugendong. Tubuhnya sangat ringan.

"Jalang."

"Jalang?"

"Hn. Kadang mereka memanggilku 'Bocah Jalang', tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil 'Jalang'."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasannya. Ini terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon.

"Sasuke. Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah Sasuke." Dengan seenaknya aku menamai remaja itu dengan nama anjing berbulu hitam -peliharaan Jiraiya yang telah mati.

"Sasuke? Hn. Ini lebih baik daripada 'Jalang'."

Si Jalang yang telah berganti nama menjadi 'Sasuke' itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Namaku Naruto."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Naruto!"

* * *

Kami telah sampai di rumah -sebuah bangunan kayu bergaya tua dan terkesan menyeramkan. Aku hidup bersama Jiraiya -ketua kelompok dan juga tiga orang dewasa dan enam remaja yang seumuran denganku.

Jiraiya pria dewasa sekaligus yang tertua di kelompok, mendidikku untuk menjadi kuat. Aku ingin Sasuke kuat juga, untuk itulah aku nekad membawanya pulang. Walau kutahu Jiraiya pasti tidak akan menerima orang lemah seperti Sasuke.

Jiraiya terlihat sinis memandangi remaja dekil yang kubawa ini. Tidak hanya Jiraiya, yang lain juga begitu. Aku menjauh dari Sasuke, bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Dia terlihat seperti anjing liar," bisik Kiba, remaja laki-laki yang seumuran denganku.

"Dia memang anjing liar," anggukku membenarkan ucapan Kiba.

Sasuke menunduk malu, karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Siapa namamu?" Jiraiya mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan tongkatnya.

"Sasuke," jawabnya dengan sangat pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Sasuke?" Kening Jiraiya mengernyit memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga pangkal kaki. Sasuke kembali menunduk sambil meremasi jari-jari tangannya.

Jiraiya mengarahkan tongkatnya, menekan kuat luka menganga di pergelangan kaki kiri Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke kesakitan, kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Berdiri!" perintah Jiraiya. Sasuke perlahan berdiri, kaki kirinya menjinjit tidak menapaki lantai. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan.

Jiraiya berniat menekan lagi luka di kaki Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tahu niat Jiraiya, segera mundur dan malah terjatuh lagi. Jiraiya berjalan mendekati, sedangkan Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Ampun, tuan... Jangan pukul aku..."

"Jika kau tidak ingin dipukul, maka lawanlah!" seruku. Sungguh menyebalkan melihatnya merengek. "Tidak peduli seberapa besar dan kuatnya lawanmu, kau harus berani menghadapinya! Jadilah kuat!"

"Kau menyuruh si lemah ini untuk melawanku?" Jiraiya terkekeh geli, "Bahkan melihatku saja, dia sudah ketakutan..ahahaha..." Orang-orang di sekitar ikut tertawa mengejekku.

Sasuke marah dan mendorong kuat Jiraiya hingga jatuh terjungkang. Secepatnya dia menyambar tongkat Jiraiya, berniat mengayunkannya ke kepala Jiraiya. Jiraiya dengan gesit menendang kaki kiri Sasuke, hingga Sasuke terjatuh keras di lantai. Jiraiya merebut kembali tongkatnya, tertawa mengejek sebelum menendang perut Sasuke. Kerasnya tendangan membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Lemah berarti mati," ucap Jiraiya mengeluarkan pedang yang tersembunyi di tongkatnya.

Sasuke membalas menendang kaki Jiraiya, tendangannya tidak terlalu kuat sehingga hanya membuat Jiraiya bergeser ke belakang. Sasuke merangkak berdiri, Jiraiya sengaja menyayat kaki kirinya yang terluka itu, sehingga Sasuke kembali terjatuh dan menjerit kesakitan. Darah berceceran di lantai, Jiraiya menyayat tepat mengenai urat kaki Sasuke.

"Kakimu tidak berguna untuk berlari. Apa sebaiknya kupotong saja?"

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya, mundur menjauhi Jiraiya. Jiraiya mengayunkan pedang ke punggung Sasuke, segera aku berteriak mencegahnya.

"Itu _coat_ ku, Jiraiya! Tolong jangan dirusak!"

Kening Jiraiya mengernyit mendengar teguranku. Cara bicaraku memang tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua dariku.

"Hey, Sasuke! Apa kau ingin mati di sini?"

Sasuke menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku melemparkan paluku untuknya.

"Mungkin kau lemah karena tidak punya senjata. Sekarang, kau sudah punya senjata. Apa kau masih lemah?"

Sasuke mengambil paluku, perlahan dia bangkit berdiri. Jiraiya berseringai melihat Sasuke yang masih punya kekuatan untuk berdiri.

"Ayo maju, anjing kecil!" tantang Jiraiya.

Sasuke mengangkat palu, berjalan pincang menyerang Jiraiya. Jiraiya menghunuskan pedangnya mengenai dada kanan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke turun melemah, tapi palu masih dalam genggamannya.

"Tuan... merusak _coat_ Naruto," di saat-saat seperti ini, dia masih bisa memikirkan _coat_ ku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memakainya," ucap Jiraiya menekan pedangnya semakin dalam, hingga tembus ke punggung Sasuke. Sasuke meringis tertahan, darah merembes keluar dari sisi mulutnya. Kaki Sasuke mulai menekuk, dia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri.

Tamat sudah riwayatnya, padahal dia cukup menarik bagiku.

"Ow! _Shit!"_ umpat Jiraiya kesakitan pada mata kirinya karena Sasuke melemparinya dengan palu.

Pegangan pedang Jiraiya terlepas, Sasuke mundur menjauh, mencabut paksa pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Dengan kedua tangan memegang erat pedang itu. Berlari menyerang Jiraiya lagi. Jiraiya yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dengan mudah menangkap tangan Sasuke. Memberi tendangan lutut ke perut Sasuke, hingga muntah darah. Jiraiya berhasil merebut kembali pedangnya. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah mendapatkan kembali palunya. Dengan sisa tenaga, Sasuke menghantamkan palu ke lutut kiri Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terjatuh sambil mengumpat, lututnya pasti sangat ngilu.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai limbung, aku berniat menangkap tubuhnya, tetapi Tsunade lebih cepat dariku. Tsunade memasukkan sebuah pil hitam ke dalam mulut Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke untuk menelannya.

"Saat dia merebut pedangmu, saat itu pula aku merasa kau kalah darinya," ucap Tsunade yang begitu sarkastis memandang Jiraiya. "Aku mengizinkan anak ini untuk tinggal!" Tsunade membawa pergi Sasuke untuk diobati.

Tsunade adalah dokter di kelompok kami. Keahliannya dalam meracik obat dan keseksian tubuhnya, membuat banyak kelompok lain mengincarnya. Sangat beruntung, Tsunade mau bergabung bersama kelompok ini.

"Hey! Setidaknya kau obati dulu aku!" teriak Jiraiya yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Tsunade.

Aku menghampiri Jiraiya, tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Aku butuh senjata baru, karena palu pemberianmu itu akan kuberikan padanya sebagai hadiah Natal."

"Cih! Bocah kurang ajar!"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

Luka Sasuke berangsur-angsur pulih. Kaki kirinya pincang permanen, karena ulah Jiraiya. Sasuke tidak menyesalinya. Sambil tersenyum dia mengatakan bahwa, tubuhnya memang sudah rusak.

Sasuke sekamar denganku. Akulah yang meminta agar Sasuke ditempatkan di kamarku. Meskipun kamarku kecil, ini lebih baik daripada gudang kotor yang terpisah dari rumah.

Sasuke menjahit _coat_ ku yang berlubang. Jahitannya sungguh rapi, tidak terlihat bekas tambalan. Sasuke juga memakai pakaianku, terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kerempeng. Demi menggemukkan Sasuke, aku rela membagi jatah makananku untuknya.

Sasuke lebih nyaman tidur tanpa alas. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya lantai kayu. Aku memberinya selimut agar tidak kedinginan. Dia suka tidur di dekat jendela, karena memudahkannya untuk bangun di pagi hari. Dia juga bisa tidur dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada dinding di sudut kamar.

Sekilas, Sasuke mirip dengan Sasuke -si anjing. Mereka berdua begitu menggemaskan jika sedang tidur.

* * *

Tiga bulan kemudian.

Kehidupan di kota ini, masih belum berubah. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang masih takut menghadapi orang-orang di sekitar. Sejak Tsunade mengizinkannya untuk bergabung di kelompok kami, Sasuke adalah anggota terlemah. Sangat wajar jika yang lain sering mem _bully_ nya. Tidak ada pembelaan terhadapnya, karena itu akan membuatnya manja. Dia harus bisa berjuang sendiri meskipun hidup berkelompok.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin hidup seperti ini?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang mencuci pakaian kotor kami. Dia adalah pembantu di kelompok ini. Tidak ada yang mau mengajarinya bela diri, termasuk Tsunade.

"Ini lebih baik daripada sebelumnya."

Hanya padaku, Sasuke menceritakan masa lalunya. Kehidupan Sasuke yang sebelumnya begitu tragis. Hidup seorang diri tanpa keluarga ataupun kelompok. Kemudian ditawan menjadi budak yang kerap dianiaya dan dilecehkan oleh kelompoknya. Mengalami banyak penyiksaan, hingga dia tidak ingat dengan jati dirinya lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi kuat?"

Dia hanya tersenyum, seolah aku orang yang kesekian bertanya seperti ini padanya.

"Seandainya kami membuangmu, bagaimana nasibmu di luar sana?" Aku mengganti pertanyaanku.

"Tuan Jiraiya bilang, dia akan membuangku saat aku sudah menjadi mayat. Sama seperti Sasuke."

Ternyata dia sudah tahu sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Setelah mencuci, aku akan mengajarimu bela diri."

"Setelah mencuci, aku harus memasak."

"Setelah memasak saja."

"Setelah memasak adalah waktunya untuk makan, kau pasti malas bergerak dan ingin tidur setelah makan."

"Demi membuatmu kuat, aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu."

Sasuke dengan halus menolakku, dia tidak ingin mencuri waktu santaiku.

"Kau jangan mencemaskanku. Aku tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan."

* * *

Sasuke memang tidak selemah yang kubayangkan. Dia bisa membunuh Juugo -pria berbadan besar dan sangar di kelompok kami.

Saat itu Juugo menyekapnya di gudang. Juugo berniat memperkosanya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Juugo bisa berbuat hal semesum itu.

Sasuke melakukan banyak perlawanan, Juugo marah dan memukul Sasuke hingga tidak mampu bergerak. Kemudian Juugo mulai merobek pakaian Sasuke, mencumbuinya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sasuke kembali melawan, dia menjangkau obeng di dekatnya. Langsung menancapkan obeng itu ke telinga dan leher Juugo. Hingga Juugo kejang-kejang dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Aku telah membunuhnya..." Sasuke menatap kedua tangannya yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

Jiraiya tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Membunuh itu hal yang wajar. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Tapi aku...aku..." Sasuke meremasi jari-jari tangannya. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat, dia tampak terguncang karena ini mungkin pertama kalinya dia membunuh orang.

Jiraiya memeluk Sasuke, mengusap-usap punggungnya. Kami mengernyit melihat sikap Jiraiya. Tidak biasanya Jiraiya peduli pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya, memeluk erat pinggang Jiraiya. Kemudian dia menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke perlahan mulai berubah. Fisiknya tidak sekerempeng dulu, kini dia lebih berisi dan memiliki tinggi yang ideal. Wajahnya semakin rupawan, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar saat dia menatapku.

Umurnya mungkin 16 tahun -anggap saja umurnya sama denganku. Dia rajin latihan fisik seorang diri, tapi itu tidak cukup membuatnya kuat. Dia bodoh dalam membaca dan berhitung, tapi dia pintar dalam hal memasak dan bersih-bersih. Karena itulah, Tsunade memberinya pekerjaan rumahan daripada mengajarinya ilmu kedokteran ataupun bela diri. Cukup Sakura saja yang menjadi penerus Tsunade.

Ah! Mengenai Sakura -gadis berambut _pink_ itu, terlihat akrab dengan Sasuke. Hanya aku dan Sakura yang tidak pernah mem _bully_ nya secara sadis. Kami tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke! Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Aku menyukainya, karena dia baik padaku."

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau juga baik padaku."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat tegang.

"Kau menyukaiku?" ulangku.

"Hn. Aku menyukaimu." jawabannya pelan seperti berguman.

"Kau lebih menyukai aku atau Sakura?"

"Aku hanya ingin sekedar menyukaimu saja! Tidak lebih!"

Perkataannya begitu tegas tapi tidak jelas, membuatku mengira bahwa Sasuke tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padaku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa?

* * *

Aku baru menyadari, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah keluar rumah. Dia takut kelompoknya yang dulu itu menangkapnya lagi. Dia tidak pernah mau ikut denganku untuk bertempur melawan kelompok lain. Padahal bertempur itu mengasyikan.

Tapi, kali ini dia terpaksa harus ikut. Jiraiya memasukkannya ke dalam Tim Gama, tim remaja yang terdiri dari aku, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji dan Tenten -satu-satunya perempuan. Kami akan melawan kelompok Kirin. Menurut informasi, kelompok Kirin adalah kelompok yang lemah dan beranggota sedikit.

Bermodal paksaan dan palu pemberianku, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar rumah.

* * *

Saat pertempuran, Sasuke memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya berdiri sambil mencengkram kuat palunya, tubuhnya gemetar melihat banyak darah dan mimik kesakitan dari orang-orang yang kami bunuh.

Kiba melayangkan dua kepalan tinju di wajah Sasuke, karena muak melihat sikap penakut Sasuke. Sasuke terpaku memegangi pipinya yang sakit. Aku ingin menghajar Kiba, tapi di lain sisi, aku merasa bahwa Sasuke memang pantas dihajar.

Kami berhasil menjarah barang-barang dan makanan dari kelompok Kirin. Semua lawan telah tumbang, hanya tersisa satu orang pria bertubuh bongsor. Shikamaru -selaku pemimpin Tim Gama, sengaja meninggalkan satu lawan untuk Sasuke. Dia ingin Sasuke membunuh pria itu.

"Kembalilah dengan membawa kepalanya," ucap Shikamaru yang tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam _minibus._ Kiba langsung menginjak pedal gas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku menatap kepergian kami.

"Ck! Dia sungguh tidak berguna!" decak Kiba sambil memukul kemudi.

"Semoga dia tidak mengecewakan kita," tambah Tenten.

"Dia memang tidak berguna dalam bertempur, tapi jangan tinggalkan dia di sana! Itu sama saja dengan membuangnya!" protesku yang tidak setuju dengan cara Shikamaru mendidik Sasuke.

"Seharusnya, sejak awal dia dibuang saja!" Perkataan Rock Lee membuatku ingin membelah kepalanya dengan kapakku.

"Kau begitu peduli padanya. Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya," ucapan Tenten membuat yang lain terkekeh mengejekku.

"Jangan-jangan, dia sering memberimu _service_ tiap malam," tambah Rock Lee.

Tidak segan-segan, aku melayangkan kapakku ke tangan kiri Rock Lee. Dia menjerit histeris melihat tangannya putus.

* * *

Malam telah tiba, aku sudah lama menunggu kepulangan Sasuke di gerbang. Yang lain bertaruh bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kembali. Meski sedikit ragu, tapi aku percaya bahwa Sasuke bisa melakukannya.

Bosan menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Pikiranku terus menanyakan, bagaimana jika Sasuke lupa jalan pulang?

Tak lama berkeliling, aku bisa melihat siluet Sasuke dari jauh. Aku berlari mendekati sliuet itu. Tampak Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memeluk sesuatu yang bulat tertutup kain. Wajah dan pakaiannya kotor dengan darah.

"Syukurlah, kau selamat!" Dia tidak meresponku. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, sambil berguman tidak jelas.

Aku merebut sesuatu yang dipeluk Sasuke. Ternyata benda bulat itu adalah kepala pria yang harus Sasuke bunuh.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya." Aku merangkul pundaknya, memapahnya berjalan. Dia mendorongku menjauh darinya, sehingga kepala yang kupegang terlepas dan menggelinding di tanah.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Karena kau lemah dan penakut!" Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menjawab sekasar itu.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapanku.

"Kumohon...hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...hiks.." pintanya terisak. "Aku takut kehilanganmu! Aku takut!"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu ketakutan kehilanganku? Apa mungkin aku satu-satunya harapan baginya?

Aku terjongkok di hadapannya, menyeka wajahnya yang basah dan kotor. Ada luka sobek di pelipis kirinya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun..hiks... Aku...tidak ingin kehilangan lagi..." Air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir, "Aku takut..."

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, mengusap-usap punggungnya agar isakannya berhenti. Dia mencengkram kuat pakaianku, kembali menangis di dadaku.

Ada rasa sakit di hatiku melihatnya begitu rapuh. Seakan membuatku berjanji untuk melindunginya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisikku.

Kuharap aku bisa menepatinya.

* * *

Sasuke berubah menjadi pendiam dan tertutup pada orang lain -kecuali aku. Dia masih melakukan tugas rumahan. Di waktu senggang, jika aku tidak ada di rumah, dia lebih memilih untuk duduk melamun di tepi kolam ikan yang kosong -terletak di belakang rumah. Kiba dan Shikamaru pernah melihatnya berbicara sendiri. Mereka menduga bahwa Sasuke mulai gila.

Aku menepis dugaan mereka. Sasuke berbicara sendiri, itu karena tidak ada yang mau mengajaknya berbicara. Dia sangat kesepian, sehingga dia menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu.

Teman-teman sebaya mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, tapi tatapan Sasuke selalu sinis, seolah mereka adalah ancaman. Bahkan terhadap Sakura yang disukainya itu, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

"Aku takut mereka akan menyakitiku lagi." Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Aku hanya ingin mempercayaimu saja."

Jantungku mendadak berdetak cepat. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggangku. Berdiri menjauhinya. Aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba menyerangnya, karena akhir-akhir ini aku terus bermimpi bercinta dengannya. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Jika dia tahu, dia pasti akan menjauhiku dan menyamakanku dengan pria-pria bejad yang suka melecehkannya.

"Aku kotor ya? Ehehehe..." dia tercengir bodoh sambil menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Duduk di sudut kamar sambil memeluk lutut. Sementara aku duduk berseberangan dengannya. Jarak kami cukup jauh. Dia hanya tersenyum saat aku memandanginya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa kau kotor!" bantahku.

"Tapi, kenyataannya aku memang kotor." Sasuke mengusap-usap lehernya, "Aku sendiri jijik pada tubuhku."

"Wajah ini..." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "-wajah jalang. Wajah yang sangat menjijikkan, membuat siapapun ingin melecehkannya."

Mendengar ucapannya, membuat dadaku panas. Aku menahan diri dengan mencengkram piyamaku.

"Tubuhku, hanya seharga satu kepal nasi." Dia tersenyum miring, "Betapa murahannya aku."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

"Suara dan bau mereka masih tersimpan di pikiranku. Sulit untuk dihapus, padahal kepalaku telah berkali-kali dipukul."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Aku berdiri menghampirinya. Kutarik piyamanya, menyeret dan melemparnya ke futon. Aku duduk perutnya. Dengan sekali tarik, kancing-kancing piyamanya terlepas, menampakkan tubuhnya yang rusak -banyak dihiasi bekas luka.

"Jangan!" Dia merapatkan piyamanya, mendorongku agar menjauh. Aku menampar pipinya dua kali, membuatnya berhenti melawan.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat suara dan bauku saja!"

"Tapi, aku kot..." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Tangannya mendorongku. Kujambak rambutnya agar dia berhenti melawan. Lidahku menerobos masuk ke mulutnya. Kugesek-gesekkan lidahku ke lidahnya, menjilati langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Tanganku meraba-raba dada dan perutnya, membuatnya melenguh geli. Dia mencengkram tanganku agar tidak meraba lagi. Aku menyudahi ciumanku.

"Tubuh bekas ini, tidak pantas untukmu," ucapnya sambil merapatkan piyamanya.

"Bagaimana dengan hatimu?"

"Hatiku..." dia menggigit bibirnya, ada keraguan di wajahnya.

"Pantaskah aku memiliki hatimu?" tanyaku.

"Pantaskah aku untuk kau cintai?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Selama kau mencintaiku, mengapa tidak?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku kembali mencumbuinya. Malam ini, dia memberikan tubuh dan hatinya padaku.

* * *

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan Sasuke ke dalam kejahatan yang telah kuperbuat. Cukup aku dan Sasuke saja yang tahu hubungan ini.

* * *

Rock Lee dendam padaku, karena aku memutuskan tangan kirinya. Dia membalasku dengan memutuskan tangan kiri Sasuke. Aku marah dan membalasnya lagi. Kupisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya. Aku juga mengoyak perut Chouji dengan kapakku dan menarik keluar usus-ususnya, karena dia turut menyiksa Sasuke.

"Jika ada yang menyakiti Sasuke, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya!" ancamku pada anggota kelompokku.

Jiraiya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku membunuh dua anggota Tim Gama. Dia sama sekali tidak menghukumku. Tentu saja, jika tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin Rock Lee atau Chouji adalah anggota terlemah di kelompok ini. Cepat atau lambat, mereka berdua pasti akan mati dibunuh.

* * *

Meskipun tangan Sasuke tinggal satu, dia masih mau melakukan pekerjaan rumahan. Dia ingin berguna untuk kelompok ini, walaupun mereka menganggapnya beban.

Suatu saat, aku akan membawa Sasuke pergi dari rumah ini. Oleh karena itu, aku harus lebih kuat lagi!

"Ne, Sasuke," panggilku pada Sasuke yang terbaring di sampingku, "Jika ada yang menyakitimu, jangan segan-segan untuk melayangkan palumu. Jangan takut bersalah, karena kau tidak akan dihukum."

Sasuke tidak mengangguk, dia mendekat dan memelukku. Pelukannya begitu erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku juga tidak ingin melepaskannya.

* * *

Saat aku pulang dari bertempur, Sasuke sedang meringkuk di balik selimut. Dia langsung menyepak selimut, berlari memelukku, kaos tipis yang dikenakannya agak basah.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Aku mengangkat dagunya, ada memar di mata kirinya. "Siapa yang memukulmu?"

"Aku... Aku..." Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil meremasi jari-jari tangannya, tingkahnya seperti baru saja membunuh orang.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"Tuan Jiraiya... Aku membunuhnya..."

Tidak mungkin! Jiraiya yang kuat itu...

Sasuke menarikku keluar dari kamar, dia membawaku pergi dari rumah menuju sebuah telaga yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Di pinggir telaga yang dikelilingi ilalang yang rimbun dan tinggi, ada Jiraiya yang terbaring telungkup tidak bergerak.

Dengan terbata-bata Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa Jiraiya mengajaknya untuk berlatih. Tapi ternyata Jiraiya malah melecehkannya. Untuk melindungi diri, Sasuke melayangkan palunya dua kali ke kepala Jiraiya.

"Aku...aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Tuan Jiraiya. Aku hanya-"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, meminta Sasuke untuk diam. Aku memeriksa denyut nadi dan pernafasan Jiraiya. Masih terasa tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Dia hanya pingsan, Sasuke." Aku tersenyum lima jari padanya, "Kau tidak membunuhnya."

"Ah~ Syukurlah~" Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan bernafas lega.

Aku menggulingkan tubuh Jiraiya, menjauhi Sasuke. Kulepaskan kaos dan celana panjangku, melemparkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke bertanya, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku menyuruhnya duduk di tempat. Sasuke diam mengamatiku.

Aku mengambil kapak yang tersempunyi di punggungku. Kuayunkan kapakku tinggi-tinggi untuk memenggal kepala Jiraiya.

Sekali ayun, kepala Jiraiya langsung terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah menciprati wajah dan tubuhku. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang ekspresinya sangat terkejut.

"Akulah yang telah membunuh Jiraiya," ucapku sambil tersenyum, seolah aku bangga telah membunuh Jiraiya.

Sudah kukatakan, bahwa jika ada yang berani menyakiti Sasuke, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Meskipun orang itu adalah guruku atau sahabatku.

Aku melayangkan kapakku sekali lagi, membelah kepala Jiraiya menjadi dua bagian. Sasuke yang melihat ini, kedua matanya terbalik dan pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Aku memutilasi tubuh Jiraiya menjadi bagian kecil. Potongan tubuhnya sebagian kulempar ke telaga dan sebagian lagi kubuang ke reruntuhan bangunan yang jauh dari rumah. Pakaian Jiraiya telah kubakar beserta kepalanya di tempat yang berlainan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang terduduk memeluk lutut. Dia hanya diam mengikutiku menyembunyikan tubuh Jiraiya.

Aku menghampiri dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Sedikit." Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Maaf. Aku memang seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku. Karena wajah jalangku ini, banyak menimbulkan masalah."

Aku menarik dagunya, membuat kepalanya mendongak menatapku.

"Wajah semanis ini, tidak pantas disebut jalang." Kukecup bibirnya. Menatapi wajahnya yang begitu mempesona, membuatku bernafsu ingin menyentuhnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Hari juga sudah mulai gelap, kami harus segera pulang. Aku meminta Sasuke untuk naik ke punggungku, menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura tidur, jika sudah sampai di rumah.

Sasuke pasti tidak berbakat dalam mengarang kebohongan. Untuk itu, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada Tsunade, alasan mengapa kami pulang malam.

"Sasuke ingin kuat sepertiku. Jadi, aku melatihnya."

Tsunade mengernyit melihat memar di wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu kuat melatihnya, dia itu lemah." pesan Tsunade yang mempercayai alasanku.

"Aku tahu."

Aku meninggalkan Tsunade, melangkah pergi menuju kamarku. Mengunci pintu, membaringkan Sasuke ke futon. Melanjutkan keinginan tertundaku tadi.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian.

Saat pulang dari _jogging,_ aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Semua anggota kelompok yang tersisa berdiri mengelilingiku. Tatapan mereka mengitimidasiku.

"Ada apa? Dimana Sasuke?"

Kiba melemparkan sebuah kain kotor bernoda darah mengering padaku. Aku menangkapnya, aku mengenali motif kain ini. Seperti motif kaos yang biasa Sasuke kenakan. Kubuka kain kotor itu untuk melihat isinya, sebuah bola mata berwarna hitam. Warna yang sama dengan...

"Kami telah membunuh Sasuke kesayanganmu itu," ucap Kiba.

"Sebelum dibunuh, kucongkel mata kirinya sebagai kenangan terakhirnya untukmu," sambung Sakura.

Kakiku melemas dan jatuh terduduk.

"Mengapa kalian membunuhnya? Apa salah dia?" lirihku pelan seperti berbisik.

"Dia telah membunuh Jiraiya," jelas Kiba.

"Dia juga mempengaruhimu untuk membunuh anggota kelompok kita," sambung Tenten. "Berapa banyak anggota kolompok kita yang mati setelah kedatangan dia?"

"Bukan Sasuke yang membunuh mereka! Itu aku!" teriakku. "Akulah yang membunuh Rock Lee dan Chouji! Aku jugalah yang membunuh Jiraiya!"

"Jangan membelanya lagi! Dia sudah mengakui bahwa dia telah membunuh Jiraiya!" Kiba balas meneriakiku.

"Dia tega memutilasi Jiraiya! Benar-benar iblis!" Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya memerah seperti ingin menangis.

Aku marah dan mengeluarkan kapak dari balik punggungku. Mereka langsung menjauhiku.

"Dengan kapak ini, aku memenggal dan memutilasi Jiraiya!" Aku mengayunkan kapakku ke udara, "Dengan kapak ini pula, aku akan menghabisi kalian semua!"

Aku maju menyerang dengan membabi-buta. Seorang dewasa dan empat remaja melawan diriku seorang. Aku tahu, aku pasti akan mati di tangan mereka. Aku tidak peduli!

 _BuuuuG_

Tendangan kuat Tsunade di perutku, membuatku terpental menghantam dinding. Kapakku terlepas dari tanganku. Belum sempat aku berdiri, Tsunade menjambak rambutku dan menyikut dada dan rahangku dengan lututnya. Kuatnya tendangan Tsunade, membuatku lemas dan penglihatanku menggelap.

* * *

Begitu aku tersadar. Aku tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang. Ruangan ini adalah ruang bawah tanah yang tidak terpakai.

Aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena kedua kakiku dipasung, tanganku diikat, leherku juga dirantai ke dinding.

"Tsunade ingin kau tetap hidup. Untuk itu, kau harus merubah sikapmu," ucap Shikamaru yang duduk mengawasiku.

"Bunuh aku, sebelum aku membunuh kalian!"

"Kau telah berubah, Naruto. Dulu kau tidak seperti ini, sejak dia datang..."

"Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke!" selaku. Aku tidak suka mereka terus menyalahkan Sasuke. Jelas-jelas itu semua ulahku!

"Sepertinya kau lapar," Shikamaru berdiri dari kursi, "Tunggu, ya! Aku akan membawakan makan malam untukmu."

* * *

Aku tidak tahu, ini hari apa? Aku masih saja berada di ruangan ini. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan dan minuman yang dibawa Shikamaru.

Hari ini, giliran Sakura yang mengawasiku. Dia mendekatiku, segera aku mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya. Memiting kuat hingga tidak terlepas. Sakura menggeliat-geliat sambil mencakar-cakar wajahku.

"Sasuke...masih...hidup..." ucap Sakura terputus-putus.

Aku melonggarkan pitinganku.

"Kami...tidak membunuhnya..."

Aku melepaskan pitinganku, membiarkan Sakura untuk menjelaskan. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang sesak. Dia duduk agak jauh dariku. Dia takut aku akan mencelakainya lagi.

Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke masih hidup. Sakura dan Shikamaru ditugaskan untuk membunuh Sasuke dan membuang mayatnya di telaga. Sakura tidak tega membunuh Sasuke, meminta Shikamaru untuk melepaskannya. Karena kasihan, Shikamaru sepakat untuk melepaskan Sasuke. Sakura dimintai untuk mencongkel mata kiri Sasuke, sebagai bukti bahwa mereka telah membunuh Sasuke. Shikamaru juga mengancam, jika Sasuke menampakkan diri lagi, dia tidak akan segan membunuh Sasuke.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru, Sakura menemui Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin aku berada di rumah ini lagi, karena dia takut aku akan menghabisi semua anggota yang tersisa. Bersama Sasuke, dia menyusun rencana untuk membawaku keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

Sakura akan melepaskanku, dengan syarat bahwa aku tidak boleh membunuh anggota kelompok yang tersisa. Demi bersama Sasuke, aku menyetujui kesepakatan ini. Walaupun aku ingin membunuh Sakura, karena dia telah membutakan mata kiri Sasuke.

Malam ini, Sasuke akan datang untuk membawaku pergi dari sini.

* * *

Malampun tiba.

Sakura mengantarkanku makan malam, menandakan bahwa rencana telah berjalan. Dia memberiku kunci untuk melepaskan semua belenggu di tubuhku, tetapi tidak termasuk kunci ruangan. Dia menyuruhku untuk bersabar menunggu setengah jam lebih di ruangan ini. Untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya memakan soup yang telah tercampur dengan obat bius dan juga memberi waktu agar obat bius itu dapat bekerja. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku harus menunggunya kembali membawa Sasuke.

* * *

Aku sudah cukup lama menunggu. Berjalan mondar-mandir, berharap agar rencana ini berhasil.

 _CeKLeeeeK_

Akhirnya pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Aku bisa melihat siluet berambut pantat ayam yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sasuke!" Aku berjalan cepat menaiki anak tangga.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Sasuke bermandikan darah segar. Mata kirinya yang tertutup perban, juga tak luput dengan darah.

"Kau terluka, Sasuke?" Aku menyeka darah di wajahnya, tidak ada luka ataupun memar.

Sasuke memelukku.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Naruto."

"Jangan takut, Sasuke. Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Aku membawa Sasuke ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, sebelum kami melarikan diri. Saat melewati ruang makan, aku melihat semua anggota kelompok tergeletak di lantai. Kepala mereka hancur tidak berbentuk, otak mereka tercecer di lantai, kecuali Sakura yang hanya terluka di bagian mata kirinya. Aku bisa melihat mata kiri Sakura keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Jika ada yang menyakitimu, jangan segan-segan untuk melayangkan palumu. Jangan takut bersalah, karena kau tidak akan dihukum." Sasuke melafalkan pesan yang pernah kusampaikan dulu -tanpa kurang satu katapun, sambil memandangi mayat-mayat di lantai dengan tatapan sendu. Tubuhnya tidak bergetar sama sekali. "Mengapa mereka terus menyakitiku, padahal aku sudah berbuat baik?"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang memegang palunya yang berlumuran darah. Dia pasti memukul semua anggota yang pingsan dengan palunya.

"Membunuh itu hal yang wajar. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Sasuke juga masih mengingat ucapan Jiraiya yang dulu. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Sasuke!" Kuacungkan kedua jempol tanganku padanya.

"Aku pernah bilang bahwa, aku tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan." Sasuke berseringai. Mengingatkanku pada ucapan Tenten.

Benar-benar iblis!

"Ugh...to...long..." terdengar lirihan Sakura. Kami bisa melihat pergerakan Sakura yang berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menggapai kami.

"Apa kau melihat kapakku, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil berseringai.

"Pakai saja paluku," Sasuke dengan suka rela meminjamkan palunya padaku.

Ah! Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan paluku ini.

* * *

The End

* * *

Gak tahu ini genrenya masuk ke suspense atau crime?

Jangan lupa review ya.


End file.
